Mugan
by flamingmagnum
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto had a seal placed on him, sealing a terrible beast that could have destroyed his world. less then a decade later the beast stole his heart. watch what happens to Nobody Naruto. KingdomHeartsXNaruto. Super Naruto, parings to be decided.


Mugan.

Prologue

Beginning of Nothingness

(Please Read and Review)

seven years, seven years of suffering, seven years of near death experiences, this day would be the end. This day Uzumaki Naruto container fro the kyuubi no kitsune is doomed. But Kyuubi isn't exactly what it seems.

(In a clearing Ten Miles from Konoha)

"Die Kyuubi," A man in full jounin attire yelled as he beat a young blonde boy. The man seemed to have been doing this for some time now, as the boy was little more then a giant bloodsmear. The man didn't seem to be anything special but he was about to defeat Konohagakure's greatest scorn.

"Why do you hate me so much," The boy wheezed as he coughed up some blood. "I have done nothing wrong," the boy coughed up more blood. His injuries included three broken ribs, his left arm broken in 4 places, his right arm looked like it was put through a meat grinder, his legs were bloody pulps of almost nothing. He had two fractures in his skull and a concussion judging on how he seemed to be going in and out of focus.

"You stole my life, 7 years ago," The man said starting to cry. "you killed my wife. This is the last act of Konoha's Claw," The man said going through 20 handseals. "Katon Karyudan no jutsu,"( Fire style fire dragon missile jutsu) Naruto had an enormous fire blast going right at him and he wasn't able to move, he would have been surprised if he ever walked again. He was going to die.

"**No, this damn seal, protecting his heart, I will steal it before he dies,"** a voice came out of the dark. Naruto was hallucinating there was nobody that could have said that. And it didn't make any sense anyway. 'Steal my heart, seal,' just another near death experience.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to the searing agony around his body, right now Naruto thought it had something to do with the beating. What Naruto didn't notice and Konoha's claw did, was that there was a black aura engulfing the boy's entire body leaving an outline of a two tailed fox on all fours. The aura protected Naruto from the fire, dispelling it.

The Shadow fox that was once Naruto charged at the man eliminating Konoha's claw once and for all. It was his final act, dieing. As soon as that was taken care of the black aura rose from Naruto's body growing stronger and stronger. Then the shadow fox drove it's nose into Naruto's heart. Naruto's heart was released from his body.

"**At long last, his heart is MINE,"** The Shadow roared and vanished leaving Naruto's body near dead.

( In a land far far away)

"**At last his heart is MINE!!" **A pitch black Nine tailed fox roared in a void of color and light.

An average sized blonde teenager with blue eyes walked out of a black portal. She was clad in a black sort of cloak and she was holding 4 kunai in each hand. "Heartless Kyuubi no Kitsune. Weakened from seven years of imprisonment in the heart you so desired to steal. You Die," She threw 8 kunai at the black fox and a vortex of lighting obliterated the enormous fox, all signs of the dark beast were completely destroyed leaving behind ten hearts. Nine of them rose twenty feat into the air and disappeared. The last sank to the ground changing it's shape and color as it went. The shape seemed be forming like a person.

"What in the world," The blond girl said quietly walking too the mutating heart. Said girl watched as the heart changed into a person that well in her opinion looked pretty hot. He had a messy mop of blond hair, a tanned face, whisker marks on both of his cheeks. His body was covered by a tight fitting blood red t-shirt, dark black cargo shorts, and some black sandal like shoes (Ninja shoes.) His muscles could be seen through his shirt and that was fairly pronounced. He looked to be about fourteen.

"Nobody, judging from the heartless that had his heart, but what was with his heart, why did it form his Nobody. It will be interesting to see what he acts like because he still has his heart. Strong will to still have a form and he is pretty cute,"

The unknown nobody opened his eyes startling the girl with his sea blue eyes. He leaped from the girl landing in a defensive position, but then he relaxed confused as if he had no idea why he did it.

"Sorry about that I don't know what came over me," He said as if apologizing to an old friend. "Sorry, what is your name?"

"It is polite to say your name first, before asking for another's," the girl said.

"Oh sorry, my name is... Naruto," Naruto said slowly and unsure.

"You say that like you don't remember," She said.

"That is one of the few things I can, that and fire lots of fire," Naruto said downcast. "What is your name?" honest curiosity in hiss eyes now.

"Name is Larxene," She said looking curious. "I know a place you can come, since you have nowhere else to go," A dark portal opened behind her.

"I guess that... should be fine," Naruto hesitated but he shook it off and wlaked into the portal.

"He is like a lost lamb, oh this could be so fun," Larxene said aloud, as she walked through the portal too. Leaving nothing in the void except for color and light.

(The castle that never was.)

When Naruto came out of the portal he stared in awe of the enormous white castle, no detail escaped his notice, every strange detail was sharp in his mind. Naruto turned 180 degrees to take a look around and see what else there was other then the castle. Contact was immanent. Naruto was knocked flat on his back by an oncoming Larxene who just made it out of the portal. Larxene tripped and fell on Naruto.

"Oh, sorry, I should have moved away from the portal, but I was just so amazed by well everything." Naruto said apologizing while she got her bearings.

"I don't know, I kind of like this," Larxene said putting her hands on Naruto's cheeks. This was getting Naruto fairly uncomfortable, he had no memory if he ever did anything like this, but what he knew was that his heart was soaring, a million emotions went through his mind all at once.

"Larxene, Superior wants your report on the destruction of that heartless... Who is the brat," a red haired man in the same cloak as Larxene walked up to both of them.

"New guy, He was formed from the heart Kyuubi was after," Larxene said standing up.

"From the heart?" Red haired man said eyes raised.

"Yeah, his name is Naruto, Naruto this is Axel," Larxene said introducing the two nobodies.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto standing up silently thanking the gods that he got out of the situation, it wasn't bad but Naruto was just overwhelmed.

"What power this guy have?" Axel asked Larxene.

"Don't know, haven't checked, just brought him back from the void. Why don't you check." Larxene asked looking at her fellow nobody.

"Sounds good to me," Axel said as two spiky disks appeared in his hands. Flames were surrounding the red disks. At the sight of the weapons most if not all nobodies react on instinct. This was how each nobody that had a form and a clear memory discover there weapon. Naruto was a little different.

"AAAAAWWWW," Naruto yelled clenching his left eye with his right hand. "The fire..."

"Interesting he doesn't like fire... Larxene maybe you should do this." Axel said about to make his weapons disappear.

"No this is perfect, drag out the pain," Laxene seemed happy.

"You are such a sadist," Axel said eyes on Naruto. Naruto was gripping his eyes in what seemed like pain, then Naruto pulled his hand down to about his chest. In a small flash of blue light something happened to Naruto's eyes. (For Bleach fans think how Ichigo brings his mask out)

Naruto's eyes changed, his pupils were silver three line jetting from his pupils to the edge of his retina. The whites of his eyes turned black and the blue that was once there became a darker shade. Naruto's eyes appeared to focus on Axels weapons for a second.

'What is going on,' Naruto said, his eyes zoomed in on the round weapons in his opponents hands no details escaped his notice.

"Move," Axel yelled throwing his chakram at Naruto. Naruto's sight was slightly disorienting him, everything was slowed down so he could see exactly how the chakram was moving. Naruto raised both of his fists in front of him, wisps of flame leaking out.

"What is going on..." Larxene said just loud enough for Axel to hear.

Naruto opened his palms and two chakrams came out protecting Naruto from the oncoming attack. Axel's chakram returned to his hands Axel looked surprised. Flames flared around the pair of weapons, Naruto's flame being much smaller then Axel's. Naruto threw both chakrams at Axel like how Axel threw it at him.

"Stop," A demanding voice came out of another black portal. At that Axel shoved Naruto's chakrams away and then he made his disappear. Naruto with Axel's weapons away also put his away, his eyes also changed back to a normal as he looked into the dark portal.

"Who is this..." A man with long silver hair and sort of dark yellow eyes. A sort of white red beam blade coming out of his left hand. As soon as Naruto saw the beam blade Naruto's eyes changed then Chakrams appeared in his hands and Naruto prepared for battle.

"Superior, this is a new nobody I found," Larxene said about to get in between The man and Naruto.

"So you were making him run on instinct to get his weapon to appear. I would have preferred you two to wait for me if this ever happens again. What is his name." The man said as his blade retracted to his hand. With that Naruto also had the chakrams disappear then his eyes turned to normal.

"Who are you..." Naruto said calming down now. Looking at the gray haired man. "And what was that about, what happened to my eyes."

"All questions will be answered in due time..." The gray haired man said. " Axel give him one of the open rooms and make sure he is comfortable."

"Yes... Superior." Axel said as he grabbed Naruto's arm guiding him into the castle that never was.

"So his ability," The gray haired man said.

"He has a lot of potential, he copied Axel's ability and he learned as he fought. I don't know if he can copy more but he could be the ultimate nobody, possibly even surpass you." Larxene said.

"Anything..." The gray haired man said.

"Oh, loads." Larxene smiled.

Chapter One

Heartless

(Twilight Town)

Naruto was sitting in a decent size room thinking many things over. He has been working on his new found ability for three days. He had no idea why but he just couldn't sit still. He was getting better with Axel's weapon and this seemed to please Xemnus (Superior). Naruto had been introduced to all of the members of the Organization XIII, for the most part Naruto felt alienated. Xemnus changed Naruto's name into something different, Natox. So far Naruto wasn't to pleased, Xemnus wanted to send Naruto on a sort of mission with Larxene in a day. All Naruto was thinking what the hell is it that Superior wants me to do.

"Oh, nothing to difficult," Larxene said in the door to Naruto's room.

"Oh!" Naruto was startled he was just thinking, going in and out of his strange new eyes. "Sorry you startled me. So is it the day?"

"Your first mission. Should be interesting but I am going to be so bored, this is going to be a piece of cake." Larxene said. "We are going to Twilight town, Do you want to make your portal or should I,"

"I probably should get this right," Naruto said waving his left hand and a dark portal opened.

"Good, soon you won't even have to move to open the portal." Larxene said. "Lets go,"

(In twilight town)

Naruto and Larxene walked into a Brick town like place in the black of night.

"So what are we doing here," Naruto asked Larxene.

"You should see in about a minute," Larxene said and as she said this Naruto was attacked by a sort of black shadow creature. Naruto reacting out of fright shot fire out of his hand. Naruto had a rather astounding amount of control over fire even when his eyes were normal, but he can't summon his weapon without his eyes. The second after he shot the fire Naruto and Larxene were surrounded by twenty of the beasts. Naruto's eyes changed to it's silver state unlocking Naruto's true ability. Naruto's Chakrams appeared in both of his hands and were sent flying by Naruto into two more of the shadows. With the Chakrams in the air Naruto shot fire at three other shadow creatures.

All of the shadows Naruto aimed at were completely destroyed leaving several hearts to float to the sky. Larxene wasn't even paying attention as she threw kunai into each of the shadows and a bolt of lighting erupted from each spot.

"What are they..." Naruto said as soon as he made sure that all of the shadow things were gone.

"Heartless, to be more specific Shadows," Larxene said as her weapon vanished. "This is our mission. To eliminate as many of the Heartless as we can without completely exterminating them in any one area."

"Why should we leave any to survive and why do we have to destroy them in the first place." Naruto said a little bit annoyed but putting up with it.

" You must have seen the hearts that are released when you destroy the heartless. Those are our goal, but we don't want to wipe the heartless completely out because then it will take a lot of time for them to multiply enough for us to go collecting again," Larxene said.

"Where do the Heartless get the hearts," Naruto said confused.

"They get them from the people that are too weak to fight them," Larxene said shrugging.

"What, then why don't we just destroy them all," Naruto said. "To save the lives of the future victims,"

"That isn't our goal. Our ultimate goal is at stake doing these missions. We need hearts, heartless do the hard part so we just have to pluck their winnings." Larxene said shrugging.

Naruto just stayed silent, he didn't like what this organization was doing. Leaving any heartless alive free to kill and steal the hearts of people. It was wrong. Naruto was completely lost. "Where next,"

"All we have to do Natox is walk around, Heartless hate Nobodies like us, even though they have no chance against us," Larxene said.

"Fine what ever," Naruto said will a little pause before not used to people calling him by his organization name.

(One hour later)

"Wow heartless are really weak," Naruto said exterminating a couple more shadows, and a Blue Rhapsody. Blue Rhapsody's are heartless that look like lanturns and use ice magic with fails completely against Naruto's fire. "300 Heartless down. How long do we have to do this, this is "

"I don't really know, I usually give up about now," Larxene said leaning against a wall watching Naruto. "But since I am not actually doing anything. We should probably just stay here for another hour,"

"And who's fault is that. I have half a mind just to leave you here," Naruto said.

"Oh, but would you leave me to deal with these dangerous monsters," Larxene said playing on the fact that she was a girl. "Natox don't you have any sense of honor."

Naruto grumbled as he continued to destroy heartless after heartless who seemed to be lining up to attack him and Larxene who wouldn't get off her lazy ass and do some fighting. Fighting for thirty more minutes was really nothing against these heartless. Naruto felt like he could have slept while doing it.

"Okay... that is enough I think," Larxene said. "That was a hard days work."

"What are you talking about," Naruto complained "I did all the work..." Naruto probably would have continued if a dark aura didn't choke the words in his throat. Naruto's eyes flared focusing on everything.

"That essence, that thing is hear now... This time I am going to destroy it," Larxene said so insanely mad she looked like she could utterly demolish the world they were on right now. Her arms tingled with power as she summoned her kunai. Naruto in the complete terror that he was in was focusing on something so he wouldn't break down crying. The thing he chose were the Kunai in Larxene's hand. Every detail memorized within seconds, the power of his eyes.

"What is going on," Naruto choked out. The dark presence that paralyzing Naruto appeared beneath him and Larxene dragging them down into the dark. "What... Aah,"

(In a dark void.)

After Naruto fell through the dark he landed on a panoramic picture. Naruto being to small to see the entire couldn't tell anything but the strange color everything was. The platform Naruto was on was a picture of himself in a dramatic pose holding an orb of destructive energy, with a pink haired girl with glowing green hands, and a dark haired boy holding a fist full of lighting.

"Where is it," Larxene said enthusiastic for the battle.

"What is it," Naruto said regaining some of his composure feeling more secure in his subconscious with the mental picture of Larxene's weapon.

"Darkside..." Larxene said her eyes ablaze and lightning shooting out of her fingertips.

'What is Darkside?' Naruto was about to ask Larxene but his question was answered for him. An enormous black shadow came out of the floor in the form of a monstrous man with a giant heart shaped hole in his stomach. Naruto looked up and up and up to the man's face. "That is Darkside..."

"That thing is toast," Larxene said as she began her attack on the enormous heartless. Naruto watched in aw as Larxene attacked the heartless a tempest of lightning erupted from her hands as the kunai obeyed every movement she needed of it. When the lightning stopped Naruto was stareing unbelieving.

'There is no way, that thing could have survived that onslaught,' Naruto thought but there it was Darkside still alive and well. Darkside barely looked like it had a scratch on it. "There is no way," Naruto said aloud.

"Natox, this has happened before but this time. I won't let it have the chance to escape." Larxene said preparing for another assault. Darkside slammed his fist down where Larxene and Naruto were standing, but both of them jumped back to avoid the blow, what surprised Naruto though was that Darksides fist seemed to melt into the ground and Shadow heartless emerge from it.

"Damn it," Naruto said his chakrams and a jet of fire came out of his hand focused through the chakrams. All the shadows seemed to be destroyed from the fiery assualt but more kept on coming from the dark portal.

"Keep those things off of me, I will handle darkside," Larxene said as she charged darkside lightning in her hands.

"Fine," Naruto said throwing fireball after fire ball at the unending heartless.

(Ten minutes later)

'this is getting bad,' So far Naruto wasn't hurt but he was starting to get tired from destroying all of these weak heartless. And he hasn't been able to gain any ground. He was completely surrounded and isolated from Larxene.

Larxene was... not doing well. After Darkside blocked off Naruto it seemed to get infinately stronger. Shooting lightning from its eyes to block off Larxene's attack, as well as attacking with it's fist. Larxene was doing a great job dodging the fist's but the combination of her ineffective attacks and the constant dodging seemed to be tiring her out.

"Damn, it," Larxene said as she was hit by the fist and sent flying and in the air she was struck by lightning. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Shit," Naruto thought as he blasted with more intense blasts to get to his fallen comrade no no avail.

Darkside approached Larxene about to deliver the finishing blow.

'No, no, no, I will not have a somebody with a consciousness be destroyed by some animal... I must get over there... I must get over there... I must get over there,' Naruto thought hard, Naruto focused on a weapon in his hand to destroy the heartless around him so he could help Larxene. Naruto's hand glowed yellow for a second and he was holding one yellow and blue three pointed kunai. In Naruto's thoughts he took a note 'I copied Larxene's weapon without thinking, but mine is different from hers, bigger, triple points.' Naruto threw the Kunai at Darkside hoping to impede it long enough for Larxene to regain consciousness or Naruto could get to it to distract it.

An explosion of lightning later most of the heartless were gone, Darkside was damaged, and Naruto was standing on top of the Kunai right next to darkside. His hands had three kunai in each hand those looked exactly like the ones Larxene used. Naruto threw the six kunai at the place Darkside was wounded, lightning exploded from the wound.

Darkside withered away leaving a heart that floated down rather then flying into the sky like the rest of the hearts usually do. The heart sank into Larxene's body leaving her completely the same.

"What happened," Larxene said as she got up in an instant, and then wobbled. Naruto caught her arm with his left hand while his right hand, lightning shot from his left destroying the remaining heartless.

"What was Darkside to you," Naruto said a little annoyed. "You seemed to have had an encounter with it before."

"Several times before," Larxene said exasperated. "That was the heartless that stole my heart, that made me a nobody in the first place."

"Looks like you got your heart back now," Naruto said. "Feel any different?"

"Yes... a little disorienting. It is going to take some time before I get used to this." Larxene said. "Thanks for saving me from that Heartless, that would have been the second time it destroyed me if you didn't intervene,"

"No problem, I wouldn't let any heartless take a person," Naruto said. "Lets get back to the Castle that Never Was so you can rest,"

"You took my power some time durring my fight," Larxene said.

"Sorry about that, I didn't realize I did that." Naruto said.

"No problem Natox, you should name those amazing eyes of yours." Larxene said.

"Sounds good I guess... how about the Mugan (void eye)" Naurto suggested.

"Sounds good I guess. Lets get back and rest." Larxene said creating a dark portal walking through it while Naruto followed.

(A/N: There we go took a little longer then usual but I needed to get some details right..)

(Review if you like this story, or have a suggestion to improve it.)


End file.
